


Officer Patrick Smart Really Isn't

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: Dean and Donna get frisky in her office in spite of interruptions.





	Officer Patrick Smart Really Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> For the @spnfanficpond‘s S14 Weekly Episode Challenge, Week 17. I chose the prompt, “Hold your haystacks, I’m coming!” Special thanks to @manawhaat for being such a terrific beta on such very short notice!!

Officer Patrick Smart did not live up to his name. In fact, his resemblance to a box of rocks was positively uncanny, sometimes. Donna tried, but the nickname Rock had just stuck to him in her head. Thankfully, she'd managed not to say it out loud, so far.

“Freakin’ heck, Dean, we should _not_ be doing this,” Donna gasped, “right here,” then moaned, “oh! Yeah, Dean, right there... _trucking sugar!_”

Dean put the hand that wasn’t down Donna’s pants over her mouth to muffle the noises she so obviously couldn’t contain without help, if only to prevent Officer Smart from coming to investigate. With dark eyes and a smug smirk, he continued thrusting and rubbing his fingers against the spots he knew so well. She could feel how hard he was, pressed up against her hip, getting friction from how she couldn’t stop moving against him. It only made her crazier, knowing that _she_ did _that_ to Dean _Freaking Hot-as-H-E-double-hockey-sticks_ Winchester. His fingers rubbed relentlessly against that magic spot inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit, and she was pretty sure this was gonna be the fastest, hardest orgasm she’d ever had.

The handle on the door Donna was pressed against jiggled and a wave of fear stole her breath. The knock on the door was right by her ear, sending her heart racing even harder. She stared at Dean, who only paused his fingers a moment before an evil smirk took over his face and his fingers resumed their work. Donna’s eyes nearly bugged out as she heard Officer Smart’s voice from behind her.

“Sheriff Hanscum? You in there? We’ve got a situation up front. Could use your direction on it?”

Donna’s first instinct was to stay as quiet as possible and hope he went away, but Dean had other ideas.

“Officer, you are interrupting a federal investigation, here!” Dean said in his gruffest, most authoritative voice, which definitely didn’t make Donna clench hard around Dean’s fingers at all. Her eyes didn’t nearly roll back into her head, either. “What could possibly be so important it can’t wait until we’re done?”

The voice behind the door stuttered and muttered and grumbled while Dean’s fingers brought Donna closer and closer to oblivion. If she hadn’t been so completely freaked out, she would have come, already, she knew it. The stress of the situation was keeping her quiet, which was keeping her right on the edge, gasping for air.

“Fuck, Donna,” Dean whispered in her ear. “Want you to come, right here, right now, with Officer Stupid right there. So fuckin’ hot, baby,” he groaned quietly, “might even come with you, you got me so fuckin’ hard.” He accentuated his words with a roll of his hips, making her feel what she was doing to him.

Donna felt her brain melt down her spine as her body finally gave in to Dean’s ministrations. The feelings began to build perfectly, her body ratcheting up quickly.

“Well, ummm, I mean, it’s kind of a delicate situation. It’ll only take a minute? We could really use Sheriff Hanscum’s expertise.” 

Donna’s body skittered away from the edge like a frightened critter, and Donna pulled Dean’s hand away from her mouth with the strength only intense irritation can provide.

“Hold your haystacks, Officer, I’m coming! Give me five, wouldja?” She’d never really snapped at any of her officers like that, not since New Doug, but she didn’t exactly care at that moment. Dean was still working her with his fingers, even though she’d stopped writhing on them.

“Yeah, you are, baby,” Dean growled quietly. “Gonna make you come so hard you see stars.”

“Oh! Uh, sure, Sheriff,” Officer Smart replied. “I’ll just try to unplug it or something in the meantime, I guess,” he muttered as he walked away.

Dean’s mouth landed on hers, pulling her mind away from Rock and her realization that the copier must have been going on another rampage. His tongue ravaged her mouth, and her attention was sucked back onto him the same way he was sucking at her bottom lip. Within seconds, she was once again holding back her moans, hurtling towards her end at lightning speed. Dean swallowed every cry as she finally came, squeezing his fingers hard as she bucked in his arms.

Dean shuddered against her hip, muffling his own groans in her shoulder, and she felt an extra aftershock rush through her at the thought that he just came from making her come, with no real help from her. _So frakking hot_. He pulled his hand out of her pants and licked his fingers clean while she watched, his eyes staying so very dark and almost predatory as he held her gaze.

“Sheriff!!!” The call was coming from down the hall, in a tone that sounded a lot more panicked, but it was still just Rock, no one else had joined the chorus, so she wasn’t too worried. It did spur her into action, though, tearing her away from the hottest thing on two legs she’d ever seen, much less been allowed to touch. She quickly pulled herself together, giving herself a look in her office’s bathroom mirror, hoping nobody noticed the extra glow in her cheeks.

“I’ll see you at home, later, and we can talk ghouls, right?” she asked before giving Dean a quick, chaste kiss and leaving him to clean himself up. His agreement was almost lost to her as she rushed out of her office.

“Something better be on fire!” she snapped as she headed towards the commotion she guessed was Rock fighting with the copier. One of these days, he was going to really break something, and she’d have to decide if he was worth keeping. Replacing him would mean training someone new, someone possibly smarter and more observant. If nothing else, keeping Rock meant she would never have to worry about anyone figuring out why a certain ‘federal agent’ always seemed to find a reason to roll through town.


End file.
